theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodneycules
Rodneycules pazZzurro's movie-spoof of the 1997 Disney Films, "Hercules" 'Cast:' *'Baby Hercules - Baby Rodney Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Baby Pegasus - Young Pegasi (Fantasia)' *'Young Hercules - Young Rodney Cotterbottom (Robots)' *'Hercules - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Megara - Cappy (Robots)' *'Hades - Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots)' *'Philocetes - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.)' *'Pegasus - Angus (Brave)' *'Zeus - King Triton (The Little Mermaid)' *'Hera - Ariel (The Little Mermaid)' *'Poseidon - Thumper (A Bug's Life)' *'Pain and Panic - Pedro and Nico (Rio)' *'Amphitryiyon and Alcmene - Herb Copperbottom and Lydia Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Hermes - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'Nessus the River Guardian - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'The Fates - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Queen Narissa (Enchanted)' *'Demtrius the Pot Maker - Bigweld (Robots)' *'The Boys with Frisbee - John Darling and Michael Darling (Peter Pan)' *'The Muses - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life), Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.), Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'The Painter - Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'The Townsfolk - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty), Fender (Robots), Dim (A Bug's Life), Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) and Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone)' *'Pain & Panic as Boys - Chum Chum and Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum)' *'Pain & Panic as Disguised as My Little Pony - Style Female Horse - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *'Hydra - Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'The Titans - Dragon (Shrek), Marshmallow (Frozen), Insectosaurus (Monsters vs. Aliens) and Rhino (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Cyclops - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch)' *'Apollo, God of the Sun - Tuilo (The Road To El Dorado)' *'Ares, God of War - The Pollen Jocks (Bee Movie)' *'Aphrodite, Goodess of Love - Chel (The Road To El Dorado)' *'Ceberus, the 3-Headed Dog - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast; Frozen)' *'Angry Warthog - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn)' *'Scar-Style Lion - Lucifer (Cinderella)' *'Gigantic Creepy Bird - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty)' *'Penelope - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride)' *'Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Snake Jafar (Aladdin), and Chernabog (Fantasia)' *'Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Chip (Chip N' Dale)' *'Pain and Panic as Snakes - Phineas P. Viper (The Mighty Ducks), and Cydne (101 Dalmatians: The Series)' *'Pain and Panic as Birds - Professor Owl (Melody; Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom) and Jacob (Wunschpunsch)' *'Sea Serpent - Bruce (Finding Nemo)' *'Poor Soul - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory)' *'Fish - Dory (Finding Nemo)' *'Pain and Panic ad Worms - Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life)' *'Pain and Panic as Bugs - Francis (A Bug's Life) and Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Carvings - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia), Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty), The Horned King's Thuds (The Black Cauldron), Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Skeletons (Corpse Bride), Silver's Pirates (Treasure Planet), Pirates (Peter Pan) and Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'The Nymphs - Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Giselle (Enchanted)' *'Narcissus - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie)' *'Other Gods - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life)' *'SnowBall the Cat - Sally's Black Cat (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'Cricket - Cri-Kee (Mulan)' *'Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Zazu (The Lion King)' *'Girl Adonis Goes to - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty)' *'Hercules' fangirls - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie)' *'Other Citizens of Thebes - Bird in a Tree (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), General Mandible (Antz), and Jim Crow (Dumbo)' *'Phil's Failed Trainees - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Shang (Mulan), and Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle)' *'Achilles - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)' *'Various gods - Ants (A Bug's Life)' 'Gallery:' Hqdefault.jpg|Baby Hercules as Baby Rodney Copperbottom Th.jpg|Baby Pegasus as Young Pegasi King Triton in The Little Mermaid.jpg|King Trtion as Zeus Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Hera as Ariel Category:PazZzurro's Channel Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof